A Life Outside of Competition
by TurboK1000
Summary: Hyuga and Sugi are just normal high school students who love basket ball, moments of their life spread out and waiting to be lived. These are those stories. HyugaxOC. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The First Date

**Kuroko No Basket**

 **A Life Outside of Competition**

 **Chapter 1 - The First Date**

* * *

 **A/N: How have you all been? I know it's been a long time, but I had to take a long break because something was up with me and my writing. I hope I have sorted it out now, and this little collection of one shots is going to help me boost myself back up!**

 **I do not own Kuroko No Basket!**

 **I do however own Domen Sugi! Please ask permission before using her.**

 **Warnings will be posted on chapters with themes people may find uncomfortable, however this chapter is just full of cute fluff.**

 **Pairing: Hyuga JunpeixOC.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day in Seirin High School, lessons had just ended and everyone was preparing to go home and enjoy some down time, even the basketball clubs had the day off, due to a long training period and most of the players complaining about serious aches and pains.

As time went on, the school had near enough emptied and one guy stayed behind, sat on one of the outside tables in the courtyard, sighing, looking ahead with his arm draped over his knee.

"She's late..." He complained to himself, looking a little annoyed and slightly disappointed. He had short spiky hair and round glasses perched on the end of his nose, his eyes narrow, calm and collected, but with a hint of kindness in them.

Unless it was Clutch Time.

"Hey..."

The man jumped and nearly fell off the bench, grasping the wood as he turned his head towards the source of the voice, a comical expression etched onto his face.

Before him stood a woman with short dark blue/green hair and dark pine green eyes, looking very serious and very unamused by his expression, though there was a tint of red to her cheeks.

"Ah, Sugi-chan, you surprised me..." Hyuga said with a sigh, smiling when he was reminded of someone. "You've got to be careful, people will mistake you for Kuroko if you keep doing that..." He let his smile fall. "For a second I thought you'd gone home..."

"I promised to be here, didn't I?" She asked, crossing her arms over her flat chest. "I don't lie about anything, Hyuga-kun, you know that..."

Hyuga Junpei laughed softly and stood up, placing his hands on his hips. "Yeah, that's true...You're as honest as they come..." He laughed. "And you don't sugar coat anything either!"

"Why should I, when I have a right to speak my mind..."

"That's a good quality..." He pushed his glasses up his nose when they slid down a little. "Not many people are that true to their beliefs..."

"I hardly ever joke or lie, especially when it involves how I feel about something..." She looked away for a moment, she did tend to avoid answering though if she felt nervous or shy and didn't want to say the truth.

Silence stretched between the two of them, before Hyuga cleared his throat, looking away slightly as he spoke to her. "Do you...Still want to go on a date with me?"

Sugi blinked, her expression softening a little and a small smile curled her lips, closing her eyes. "Of course...I said yes, and I intend to keep to my word..."

"Ah, that's a relief..." Hyuga let out a sigh and gave her such a warm look, her blush intensified. His expression softened at the sight, he'd had a crush on her for a little while, and he'd be too scared to ask her out.

Of course his Clutch Time became very loved when he'd just turned and asked her without a care, which had surprised her greatly, but despite his rude question, she accepted.

He had been surprised, but he was more elated than anything.

Her blush just made him thank his own split personality even more.

~KnB~

The two walked through the streets, just chatting, Hyuga had his hands in his pockets, looking rather comfortable, while Sugi had one hand clutching her bag strap, and the other hanging at her side, looking as reserved as ever.

She reminded him so much of her cousin, but that didn't matter to him, she was true to her word and strong in her personality. She was better than some of the girls who had gone to her old school, most of them had been whiny and quick to cry if they didn't get their own way.

He was glad she had decided to come to Seirin, because if she hadn't, he wouldn't be here now, on this date.

"-Well I learned to cut hair from my dad..." Hyuga explained, thinking back a little. "So if you ever need it cutting, I wouldn't mind helping you..."

"Thank you..." She said, her gaze directed in front of her. "I'll keep that in mind..."

Hyuga looked ahead too as silence stretched between them, awkward, especially for a first date. "Uhm..." He started, wanting to break it. "What do you do for fun...Other than basketball?"

Sugi hummed and lifted her gaze to the sky as she spoke, her steps in rhythm, not too slow, not too fast, indicating she wasn't bored or trying to rush the date along. "I practice the flute..." She said simply.

"The flute?"

"Yeah, my sister taught me..." Sugi said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a clean flute with a beautiful pattern on the side. "She gave me this and told me to practice, so I did..."

Hyuga let loose a drawn out hum and leaned down a little to take a closer look, it had elegant patterns up the side, but the close proximity did not help the serious girl's blush.

For a while, she had admired Hyuga from afar, ignoring it for some time, since she was not exactly the type to bluntly ask someone out, or show a lighter side, she was serious, that was it.

She felt a strange elation when he had suddenly asked her out, she had almost forgotten about his rude behaviour. She punched his arm later for it, but afterwards she accepted without hesitation.

Though she was still rather serious about it and didn't actually smile when he asked.

Now, she found herself this close to him and couldn't help the nervous expression that covered her features, having become a little more responsive since meeting the man before her.

Hyuga noticed her expression and felt a small smile curl his lips, finding it rather cute. However it didn't last long when she held up her flute towards him. "Want to take a closer look?" She asked, glancing at him for a second before looking away again.

He let out a huff of laughter and took the flute, giving it a close, delicate inspection. "You've really taken care of this, haven't you?" He commented, holding it out towards her, watching her put it carefully back in her bag.

"Well my sister is studying abroad for God knows how long, so it'd be nice to keep her gift in good quality..." Sugi said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Music and basketball, they're my hobbies..."

The teen before her looked up at the sky, placing both hands on his hips. "That's a good set of hobbies..." He said, glancing at her from the corner of his eye, not shifting from his earlier position. "We could go to the CD store, if you want...?"

Sugi hummed and stroked her chin, her cheeks still pink, quite good at hiding her flush when he had offered to take her somewhere she liked. "What about you?" She asked, looking at him.

"I'm good! We can go somewhere I like next, if it'll make you feel better..." He laughed a little at her question, she was considerate, despite her seriousness.

"Then it's a deal..."

~KnB~

The two stood in the large CD store, Hyuga looking around while Sugi listened to some songs that caught her interest. The teenage boy didn't mind, he was mature enough to wait patiently for her to find a disc she liked.

Plus, he liked how concentrated she looked when hearing the lyrics, like she was trying to find a fault.

"What do you think of this?" Sugi asked, pulling him from his thoughts as she took off her headphones and held them out to him. She knew the song was good, but didn't feel comfortable leaving him standing there, so she was trying to involve him without going outside her comfort zone.

This was her first date, she was nervous, but her personality kept that part of her in check.

Hyuga took the headphones and placed them against his ear, listening for a moment before looking back to her with slightly wide eyes. "This is really good!" He commented, removing the headphones and giving them back. "Your taste in music isn't bad..."

"I should hope not..." She said, smirking, and Hyuga's surprise intensified.

Did she just tease him?!

It wasn't long after that they left the shop, Sugi holding a bag with several good CDs in them, having involved Hyuga in selecting each of them, just to keep the date interesting.

"So where to now?" She asked, looked ahead as they waited for the lights to change so they could cross the road.

Hyuga, who had forgotten their earlier arrangement, blinked and thought for a moment, remembering quickly. "Ah right!" He let out a long hum and stroked the back of his head as he thought. "What about the arcade?"

"Sounds good."

After ten minutes, the two arrived at the arcade, walking inside and getting the money they need at the counter, trading their yen for coins and tickets.

"What do you want to play first?" Hyuga asked, looking around at the many games. There were samurai games, which he usually played, the small basketball game at the back, ping pong, fighting games, sports games, shooting games, and many more different games to play.

"The Basketball one looks fun..." Sugi said, and watched as Hyuga nodded and went towards it. She felt like he was doing the same thing she did in the CD store and tried to involve her any way he could.

She found that incredibly sweet.

The two played that game for some time, Hyuga scoring each time, while Sugi never managed to score any points, which was a real let down, but only a slight frown indicated that she wasn't pleased.

Hyuga stepped up and walked up to her, taking the ball, much to her protest. "Let me show you..." He said, turning and raising his arms in a shooting position, glancing at her to make sure she was watching, before returning his attention to the little net at the top.

"Raise your arms, pull back, and shoot!" He threw the ball with a little strength and it landed in the net, the little chimes going off to say he won, tickets spitting from the machine. "See?"

Sugi thought for a moment before nodding, taking her own ball and raising her arms. Hyuga sighed when her balance seemed off and walked behind her, actually making her face red as he took her arms and lifted them a little further, manoeuvring her hips so she wouldn't topple over.

"Your balance was off..." Hyuga told her, trying to stop her from hitting him, if she had assumed he was doing anything else. Riko had done that the last time he tried to keep her from falling over. "Try shooting now."

"Alright..." Sugi nodded, waiting until he let go and stepped back before tossing the ball, watching it bounce off the hoop, right at the edge. She looked a little irritated now.

Hyuga held out another ball. "One more try, you almost had it!" He stuck his thumb up as encouragement, and she couldn't help but chuckle, a small, almost unnoticed smile on her lips as she raised her arms again and tossed the small basketball.

Her eyes widened as it hit the wall and bounced forward, rolling around the hoop before falling in. It wasn't a clean shot, but it was the first time she had managed to actually score a basket.

"See? You did it!" Hyuga said with a kind smile as the tickets came out of the machine. "It's all about the balance!"

"I understood the principals, however there were things I didn't understand..." She said, looking to Hyuga, her smile widening, making a small tint of red coat his usually blush-free cheeks. "Thank you, Hyuga-kun...For filling in the gaps..."

Hyuga placed a hand on his hip, his eyes warm, showing he was having a good time, which relieved her. "You're welcome! Yeah, not many schools taught Basketball well, not even my school..." He chuckled. "It's thanks to the Seirin Basketball Club that I can score even one basket!"

"You have good friends..." Sugi said, looking at the small ball in her hands. "Treasure them."

Hyuga's expression softened and he nodded. "I will, don't you worry..."

~KnB~

Hours passed and the two decided to end the date by walking through the park, Hyuga offering to walk Sugi home since he was the one to ask her out, especially when she lived at the other side of town.

The sun had just set and the night was dark and missing a lot of stars due to the light coming from the busy city of Tokyo. Hyuga walked by Sugi with his hands in his pockets, looking off to the side, leisurely enjoying their stroll.

Sugi had one hand at her side and one on the strap of her bag once again, her CDs inside, and her eyes trained ahead, she didn't look like it, but she had a great time.

"Hey..."

Sugi hummed and glanced at Hyuga from the corner of her eye, he was blushing a little. "I...Had fun..." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head with an uncomfortable expression, he was so nervous.

It was really cute, she couldn't deny it.

"I had fun too..." Sugi returned, turning her head towards him, showing him a genuine smile. "I don't usually tell people this, so don't take it too lightly..." She chuckled.

Hyuga's blush rose a little more and he cleared his throat, looking away again. "Y-yeah..." He glanced at her and saw that she had turned back to face ahead again.

He hesitated, but took her by surprise when he slipped his hand in her's and held it tightly, entwining his fingers with her's, still looking away as to avoid further embarrassment.

Sugi's own cheeks lit up and she glanced at him, before directing her attention elsewhere, a small smile on her lips as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Both walked to her house with little smiles on their faces.

"I really did have fun tonight..." She repeated as she walked up the steps towards the front door, turning to face the teen standing at the bottom, who was able to look at her now.

"I wasn't lying when I said I did as well..." Hyuga told her, giving her a smile, before hesitating, glancing to the left. "Uhm...Would you...Be willing to do this again?"

"You mean, go on a second date?" Sugi asked, her stomach filling with butterflies, which she ignored with a serious expression, unaware that it just unnerved Hyuga more.

"Yeah..."

Silence filled the air for a moment before footsteps broke it, causing Hyuga to looked away further as he noted Sugi approaching. To his surprise, she raised up on her toes and planted a small kiss on his cheek, making him gasp and look towards her as she turned and made her way towards the front door again.

"I would love to..." She said, looking at him over her shoulder with a warm smile and eyes, before going inside, and closing the door.

He stood there alone for a moment before a wide smile covered his lips and he left with a light heart and a boost of confidence.

She said yes!

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think?**

 **Reviews would be greatly appreciated with this One-Shot, I have been rusty for a long time, and I'm sure it'd help if I had some words of criticism or praise.**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you look forward to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Moron

**Chapter 2 - Moron**

* * *

 **A/N: Though it's not everyday I post a ficlet like before, I'm slowly getting into the swing of things again!**

 **I do not own Kuroko No Basket!**

 **I do however own Domen Sugi and Yuki, please ask permission before using them.**

 **No warnings for this chapter, except for dentist warnings, because it's sweet~**

 **Ha, got you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was close, very close!

The Interhigh was strong and hard to compete in, many male teams had won and Sugi knew that was likely, since most of the teams involved a member of the Generation of Miracles.

Even Seirin with their captain Hyuga Junpei were winning.

Right now, Sugi and her team were playing in the female division, matches of the same tournament, but for female teams. She was strong, fast and passed decently the whole time and now they had reached the third round, thanks to their strong shooter, Yuki.

However this match was so much harder than the others, so far they were behind by ten points and it was the fourth quarter, there was no such thing as a quick comeback, but Sugi was determined to get them at least tied before time ran out.

"Sugi-chan!" Yuki called, and Sugi glanced at her, she was open! The woman turned and tossed the ball, but cursed when another player from the other team caught it and passed it to their own shooter, who made a three pointer without effort.

She was losing her edge!

"Dammit!" Another Seirin player hissed as the other team grinned and began the game again, Sugi's eyes narrowed, her intensity strong, but her energy fading quickly, she had been so hung up on a twenty point difference during the second quarter that she ended up wasting most of her strength during the third quarter just to dodge and pass to at least bring their score up a little.

She was tired, and she knew she wasn't the only one, already two of their players had been swapped out because they had almost passed out from exhaustion.

They were worse off when it came to endurance, and all of them knew it.

Sugi gritted her teeth and caught the ball, dribbling it as she ran towards the net, noting that her friend was open and tossed the ball in that direction. Yuki grinned and caught it, jumping up in time to make a shot, ready to score a three pointer.

But just as she tossed it, another player jumped up, ready to catch it, all the women's eyes widened in anticipation and fear as everything seemed to slow down.

Just as the opponent's finger brushed the ball, the horn sounded, indicating the game was over, and the ball hit the hoop, bouncing off and away from the teams.

If it had been netted, they still would have lost, but went out with a bang.

"Seirin loses!" The referee calls, blowing his whistle. Sugi stood there, staring at the ground with wide eyes as the opponents cheered at their victory and the Seirin players cursed and looked down with angry, frustrated expressions.

Two rounds from the Semi-Finals, and they had lost.

The sound of cheers from the male court could he heard and the other Seirin team's name was cheered. Sugi lifted her head stared at the wall separating the two courts with shock, they were improving so much faster than her team.

It wasn't fair.

~KnB~

Sugi walked towards her home, the night had been long since she spent most of it watching the rest of her team mates either cry or get angry over the loss.

All the effort they put into the Interhigh and their practices and they only made it to the third round. Even the serious and intense Domen Sugi was having a hard time holding her emotions together.

"Hey..."

Sugi gasped and spun, hearing a familiar voice. Before her stood her closest friend, Hyuga Junpei, he looked a little stern, and if she didn't know any better, annoyed.

"Hyuga-kun..." Sugi spoke softly as he walked towards her, then passed her, knowing she would follow.

"I'll walk you home..." He told her, both hands in his pocket, head low, and his eyes closed. For someone who had won all his matches, he didn't look too happy.

Silence stretched out between the two and during their walk, Sugi had overtaken Hyuga, but he was close behind her, his eyes hidden behind his glasses.

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" Hyuga asked, and Sugi's serious expression almost softened, her eyelids lowering slightly to show some emotion.

"We lost by ten points..." Sugi explained, her voice stern, calm and collected, like normal, but there was a small tremor at the end. "They were faster and had better endurance than we did, and they took the whole game..."

Hyuga stayed quiet, though his eyebrow twitched at the tremor he heard.

"I used up most of my energy during the third quarter and that made both myself and my passes slower, so they were easy to stop..." Her teeth clenched behind her closed mouth, her expression unaffected, but inside, she was cooking up a storm of emotion. "They even benched two of our players...We weren't strong enough for the Interhigh...Sometimes I get jealous of how your team is improve-"

"Oh shut up, Moron!"

Sugi stopped mid-step and sentence, staring ahead with shock. She new that tone, that attitude.

Had she annoyed him that much?

"Just because you weren't strong enough to beat them, doesn't meant you should give up on the Interhigh!" Though she had stopped, he kept walking, pausing at her side and placing his hand on her head, glaring ahead, looking pissed. "Now stop moping around like a little baby and pay them back next year!"

Sugi's eyes stayed fixed on Hyuga as his voice softened, closing his eyes and lowering his head. "Someone as serious as you doesn't suit defeat or jealousy..."

He then let go and continued walking, Sugi's features no longer masked, but blank with surprise. However slowly that shock melted into a smile, and tears filled her eyes, falling slowly down her cheeks. "Thank you..."

Hyuga heard her and didn't answer, lifting his hand in a wave, gesturing for her to follow. It took a moment, but slowly, she began to catch up to him once more. The air was no longer thick with loss, but soft with hope of becoming stronger, the encouragement from a man she had admired for some time finally settling in, making her feel as though she wasn't weak, that she hadn't lost so soon.

He was her best friend and the one man she had felt a true connection with all her life and she was glad he had been the one to speak to her when she needed a boost.

"Thank you...Hyuga-kun..."

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think?**

 **Sugi's personality is hard to work with, but Hyuga's is even worse, but luckily there are more references to his Clutch Time than his normal attitude so I was lucky there! (Though he's really cute in Clutch Time, so that's what inspired this!)**

 **Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome! I don't mind either, I see them as a way to learn, and that's important to me.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Relaxing

**Chapter 3 - Relaxing**

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own Kuroko No Basket!**

 **I do however own Domen Sugi and Yuki, please ask permission before using her!**

 **I thought I'd write a lazy chapter, I didn't really feel like writing the fast paced, one-on-one chapter I had planned before, so I had this idea instead, I felt lazy, so I wrote a lazy chapter.**

 **No warnings this time.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Comfortable.

That's how she felt right now, at peace, completely relaxed, without a care. Well, except for the blush she was just managing to keep down.

Both she and Hyuga were sitting under a tree in the school courtyard, her head on his chest as he lay with one arm behind his head, the other arm around her, both of them just resting, regaining their energy from the day before.

Riko had given the male team the day off from training, and the same was said for the female team's coach, so the two of them thought it was about time they just lay back and chill out for a change.

Of course Sugi had never laid against her boyfriend's chest before, so this was a new experience for her, which is why it took a considerable amount of concentration for her to appear serious and hide her blush, which was still visible, but only slightly.

If she wasn't concentrating, her whole face would have gone several shades of red.

"It's a nice day..." Hyuga commented, stretching both arms above his head, before wrapping them around her abdomen, closing his eyes and letting his head lol back against the bark.

"Yes it is..." Sugi replied, a small smile covering her lips as she looked ahead, watching people walking, chatting, just having their own down time during lunch.

"Makes me forget that we've got double endurance training tomorrow..." Hyuga said, his voice sounded lazy, he really was relaxed, wasn't he? "The coach is going to kill us..."

"At least your coach isn't making you do triple speed training..." Sugi said, rolling her eyes and closing them as well, the usual seriousness washing from her features as the sun kissed her skin, warming it, making her feel lethargic.

Hyuga's lips curled with a dumbfounded effect, despite his eyes remaining closed. He was surprised, but he knew she would have no trouble. She was the fastest player in her team, she'd do fine.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Hyuga asked, pulling her closer, the trees making relaxing shadows over them, there was nothing like sitting under a tree on a hot day.

"Hm? How come?" Sugi asked.

"I wondered if you'd come to the arcade with me..." Hyuga blushed a little. "It's been a while since our first date...I thought it was time I took you out for a second one..."

Sugi's smile became more visible and she took his arm. "I'd love to, but..." She groaned. "We're having a family get-together at my house, and you know what that means..."

Hyuga winced. "You're going to have to spend the day with your cousin again, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." She sighed. "I'd do anything to get out of it, but my mother thinks these family get-togethers will help us 'reconnect'..." She squeezed his tricep. "I'm sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked, opening an eye slowly, looking at her with a slight bit of irritation. "It's not something you can control, moron..."

Sugi would have at least shown some signs of her own irritation, but she felt too at ease to really care right now, plus, with the current situation, his Clutch Time was actually pretty cute.

They sat in silence for another ten minutes before the bell went off and they had to stand. "Since I can't go on that date with you...I might as well make up for it..." She said, looking very serious, despite her large blush.

"What are you-" He started, only to stop with shock as Sugi raised onto her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He stood, stunned as she turned and left with a wave.

Had she just kissed him?!

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? When I said lazy, I meant the characters. XD I put just as much effort into this as I did for the other chapters.**

 **Please review, your praise and criticism are both important and I read every review I get. I even reply to most of them.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast

**Chapter 4 - Breakfast**

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own Kuroko No Basket.**

 **I do however own Domen Sugi and Yuki, please ask permission before using them!**

 **WARNING: Mentions of Riko's bad cooking ahead! Read with extreme caution!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sugi stood in the kitchen of her mother's home, over a frying pan as she made eggs and bacon, looking a little energized, but still slightly sleepy. It hadn't been long since she woke up, after all.

Her mother was out of town for the weekend, visiting a friend, and she trusted her daughter enough to leave her alone for the weekend. So she decided to fill her quiet house with company by inviting her boyfriend over for the duration of her mother's trip.

Right now, said boyfriend was asleep in her room. She didn't wake him because he had hard training the day before, and by the time he came over, he was exhausted.

This was the first time they had actually slept in the same bed, but both had the sense to not take it further than actually sleeping. It was only two months into their relationship, after all and they had only been on two dates.

Plus the thought made her nervous, Hyuga was her first boyfriend, and that means if they took it further, he would be her first in other areas too. Neither of them were ready for that, so they would wait, like sensible teenagers.

That doesn't mean she didn't get affected or flustered by some of the things he did, she was just very good at hiding it behind her serious personality.

Listening to the sizzle of the eggs in the frying pan, she let herself get lost in her thoughts. Most of them referring to when she met Hyuga and how she hadn't given him a second glance until he approached her after watching her practice basketball.

Both of them shared a hobby, and that is what brought them together, they both loved basketball and wanted to be the best in Japan, along with the rest of their team. It was a simple and strange thing but it was powerful enough to bring two people, who didn't look at each other twice, together. Starting as friends, and then slowly reaching a time when they refer to each other as lovers.

She didn't hear Hyuga roll out of bed over the noise of the frying pan, cracking another egg and adding it in with the other. Two eggs along with two strips of bacon each should be enough to keep them going until lunch.

She finally noticed something in the corner of her eye and looked in that direction to see Hyuga walking past the little window with his eyes closed, yawning as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked sleepy, just like she felt herself.

"Good morning..." She said, smiling slightly when he jumped and leaned back to glance through the window, surprised that he hadn't noticed her there.

"Hey..." He greeted with his own smile as he turned and leaned against the small gap in the wall. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

"I slept just fine..." She replied with her ever neutral tone, scraping the eggs onto a plate and beginning on the bacon. She had slept rather well, it wasn't a particularly warm night and in the end, she had woken up with Hyuga's arm around her but she felt content and warm so she didn't really mind it.

Plus he looked a little cute when he slept like that.

"Same here...I-" Hyuga started, only to look down, almost freezing at the sight that met him...She was cooking breakfast.

Sugi hummed, noting that he had paused mid-sentence and spotted the alarmed gleam in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, cooking the bacon, which only terrified him more.

"Y-you cook?!"

"Of course, my mother wouldn't leave me here if I couldn't..." Sugi said seriously, using tongs to touch the bacon, avoiding contamination. "Why is that a surprise?"

"I...Have bad experience with sporty girls and cooking..." Hyuga admitted with an awkward expression, the added arched brow from his girlfriend didn't help.

"Then you haven't had much experience at all..." Sugi said, finishing the bacon and placing it on the plate. Handing it to him she had a small smile on her lips. "Try it, if you don't like it, I won't mind..."

Hyuga stared at her for a moment before nodding, steeling himself for anything terrible as he took the plate and went to sit down at the table. Sugi started her own breakfast in the process.

Riko's cooking was terrible, and he knew it was poor judgement to believe she would be a terrible cook too. At least she didn't add protein powder and vitamins to her meals.

He knew even if his girlfriend couldn't cook well, he'd never say it to her face, he wouldn't hurt her feelings like that.

Lifting the first spoonful, he slipped it into his mouth and chewed slowly, letting the flavours explode on his taste buds.

It...Actually tasted pretty good. More than good, it tasted like Mitobe's cooking.

He felt a little guilty for speculating.

"I'm not offended..." Sugi suddenly came out with, and her boyfriend glanced to her with surprise, she knew he worried about that?! "I've heard about your coach's cooking from Izuki-kun...If she's the only girl who's cooked for you, then it's normal for you to be a little hesitant...Plus, I heard from Kuroko-kun that Moimoi-san from Touou Academy isn't a very good cook either, which doesn't really help..."

Hyuga looked down at the eggs and bacon and lifted the plate, eating with fever. He did not force down each bite like he did with Riko's curry and he enjoyed ever part of it. Even though he couldn't see it Sugi's smile widened with a small sense of pride.

When she was around Hyuga, she felt like she could smile without feeling uncomfortable and it made her happy to know she had widened his perspective on sporty girls and their cooking.

They were just teenagers, after all, so their first meal from a girl burns into their minds, and with cooking like Riko's...Well, she was glad she knew how to cook in the end.

When she was finished she sat with him and they chatted up until they had to leave for high school and even then they walked side-by-side.

They both hoped that their relationship would be this way for as long as they remain together.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? I tried some slight differences in my grammar with this chapter!**

 **Please review, I listen to all reviews without fail, I feel happy with praise, and I learn from criticism, so please don't hesitate to speak!**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
